


Not My First Time Being Queen

by JitterbugSmig



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Short One Shot, Wendy Never Left Neverland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JitterbugSmig/pseuds/JitterbugSmig
Summary: Peter Pan was never cruel to his Wendy-bird. All he ever wanted to do was show her the good things that no one else saw.[In an AU where Peter Pan never told Wendy to go back home so she stayed there forever.]





	Not My First Time Being Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm far too into this ship and I'm so sad that the show ended.

The only girl on Neverland was perfect in every way. 

Her laughter was softer than the feathers of doves on the air and it whipped every boy’s head around especially a certain man’s head. Peter Pan may have been a monster, possibly a villain and most certainly a little kid but nothing could melt his beating heart like that laugh she had. It was a blessing when she did it, the laugh that was muffled by her own hands as if she just told him a secret of hers. It was mesmerizing to him every single time it happened and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. The laugh in question came from the only girl that Peter could pinpoint real feelings for: Wendy Darling. The both of them had grew close in a matter of months, despite him thinking she’d never fit in with the Lost Boys. He was so amused that he had been initially wrong, something he wouldn’t admit. 

Wendy Darling was something else, an anomaly in Neverland that shined far too bright and left and impact on everything she touched. Peter had known she’d be remembered for decades to come, he’d just never get to see it unfold, not from the underworld that was to take him soon. 

It was only a matter of time before his shadow grew tired.

Throughout the months that he enjoyed with her, he got to see how different girls were from boys when it came to games. Wendy was the only person on the island that wasn’t lost, she couldn’t hear his flute when he played it but that didn’t seem to concern her. She had a sort of spirit that he could never match but he put that aside to learn about all the things she was willing to teach him. Even though he didn’t care about family or ballroom dancing, he still enjoyed hearing about it from her mouth.

Peter Pan didn’t snap at her to shut up like he did with the boys. 

He had willingly asked her to tell him more.

This time around, it was Peter’s turn to share a personal detail about himself and teach her something. He had already showed her all the good things that the island had to offer and he didn’t want to scare her off with the bad so he came up with a plan. There was one last aspect of his life that he hadn’t shared with her, his favorite thing to do: Watching. 

It wasn’t something that would scare her away, it was harmless.

Peter Pan had already picked the perfect place to do it at, the bell tower in England. It wasn’t exactly a rooftop to watch people from but it was the one structure that Wendy always talked about when she brought up home. He knew they’d get to see her home town from there, that was special to her.

It was a small gift that he could give her before anything bad happened.

Wendy hadn’t seen Peter Pan’s dark side and he hoped she never would.

None of that mattered now because it all came back to they way she was laughing as they stood on that exact tower. They hadn’t climbed it since that would have been too much of a trek, instead Peter used his shadow to get them both there. Pixie dust wasn’t a thing he could come by anymore. Wendy was still beaming at him though, the biggest smile he had ever seen from her warmed his heart. Her eyes wrinkled at the edges as she let out another bout of laughter, sitting on the very edge of the clock face and balancing herself there. She was just as much of a professional as he was.

Peter Pan loved that about her, she was his counterpart. 

“You know, this isn’t my first time up this high?”

“I know everything, wendy-bird. You do have to stretch your wings.”

That made her smile up at him as he took a seat behind her, his hands on her waist just in case she decided to take a tumble down. Both of them looked out at the city, the ocean sparkling in the sunset over the tall buildings was the first thing he saw. It made the world look so much bigger. Peter snapped out of his daze when he felt Wendy nudge him with her elbow. “This is so different from what you’ve showed me before, I thought you didn’t like leaving Neverland.. What’s the deal?” She whispered. That whisper put him on edge, he didn’t like her curious side at all. 

Curiosity got birds shot down, she should know that. 

Peter Pan stared at her, one part of her hair frizzing up a bit more near the curls even though he had saw her brush it not only an hour ago. It was somewhat distracting because she turned her head up towards him and he knew that if he moved not only a few centimeters, his lips would brush against hers. “It’s thrilling to me somehow… Neverland would never give me a sight like this-- Look at all those people below us not even knowing!” He mumbled, “I  _ love _ watching how different it is in a land without magic.” His brain was much more focused on her eyes than the streets below them, the sky was trapped behind those blue orbs that sucked him in. If he squinted and tilted his head he’d see the rings of gold around her pupil. 

A breath of laughter answered him, he loved that laughter.

She mouthed back the words of  _ love  _ to him.

“This place is only for you, Wendy.”

“For me?”

“Mhm.”

No one else would ever sit in this spot that she made her own, this was meant for her and only for her:  **For his bird, his lost girl, his queen.**

Unbreakable silence filled the air, it was a comforting silence that didn’t need to be filled with words as they leaned against one another in a friendly embrace that could have been mistaken for young love. The sun rolled behind the horizon to be replaced with the moon when Wendy started to point out buildings, not saying anything because Peter already knew. The first building she pointed out was the castle in the distant, then the market, soon came the school that her brothers went too and then she pointed out her father’s old work place, it was just a blur from here. Buildings soon turned into people, which turned into landmarks until she finally pointed out the nursery at the very corner of the clock tower with a sad smile. 

It had been months since she left with his shadow. 

He never let her go and he never would. 

Each building was known by the both of them, Wendy’s stories and tales were so descriptive that it wasn’t hard to figure things out. It felt like they were there for hours in silence before she finally spoke back up. “Do you miss your home?” She asked out of the blue, “Well.. I mean Neverland is your home but you must of had a place before like me..?” Peter stilled at that, it was such a silly question that had him confused. Of course he had a home before Neverland, it was a long forgotten place with forgotten people. It was just his choice to never think about it, Neverland was his kingdom.

“I haven’t missed it for a second. I’m a king here and I’m happy.”

“With the lost boys? Sometimes I think they miss--”

“They don’t miss a thing, don’t worry.”

She anxiously chewed at her bottom lip in thought at what he said.

“I miss my family and home, why wouldn’t they?” Wendy dared say.

Peter shot back, “One day you won’t remember why you felt those things.”

Wendy Darling nuzzled her head back into his shoulder as if to reassure him of something unknown, her eyes seemed to be getting heavier. She pushed passed it anyways, not caring for sleep at the moment. “No one can ever forget their family, Peter. No matter how much you push it onto them, everyone wants to grow up because playing gets old.” She reasoned. Even though Wendy looked happy, he began to realize that she wasn’t, taking care of the lost boys wasn’t fun for her anymore, being with Peter wasn’t amusing anymore and she was regretting staying on the island. “You tried hiding the side of you that was a monster but you forget that I can see how the weather changes with your mood. I can hear how you scream at Felix when something bad happens and it scares me to not know who you really are. My story books were wrong about you.” Wendy told him. Her voice was so calm and it didn’t waver with any form of emotion. Peter Pan didn’t like what she was saying or the way she was saying it.

Anger didn’t set into his chest, sadness did. 

“It’s  _ different _ with you. You don’t need to see that side of me, Wendy-Bird.”

“You get to see everything and I see nothing.  _ I am nothing to you _ .”

Peter shook his head, “You’re  _ everything _ to me. No one else has ever grazed the lands of Neverland like you, you’re so special to me.”

It was the truth, Neverland reacted differently to her than anyone else.

Neverland kept her out of harm’s way when he wasn’t able too, it cared.

Wendy Darling was the perfect and only lost girl for it. 

Peter Pan held his tongue when she pulled herself out of his embrace to sit next to him instead. “Thanks for taking me out here, Peter.. It’s getting late and the lost boys will want a story before bed.” She intoned. Neither of them met each other’s gaze or asked more questions, she hadn’t asked him what he meant and he was screaming within for her to just ask him. Peter didn’t want to leave it like this, awkward and hopeless. 

The whisper of a confession was on his tongue.

“You could be Neverland’s queen.”

That was what came out. 

No confession of love, just an empty statement that held power. 

Wendy Darling had kissed Peter Pan for a short moment, to seal the deal.

“I was  _ always _ the queen of it. You aren’t the first to say it.”

It wasn’t her first time being a queen and not her last.

  
  


**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction. <3 I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
